


A Posy too Many

by KazenoShun



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazenoShun/pseuds/KazenoShun
Summary: “I promise you, Brooky, the next time I find one of those... those THINGS outside the infirmary, I’m going to scream.”For week 3 of the Redwall Challenge: Flowers





	A Posy too Many

It was a glorious mid-afternoon in Mossflower Woods. Birds were singing as they flitted about from tree to tree. Bees buzzed hither and thither among the flowers. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves as it passed by carrying with it the smell of fresh pine, running water, and growing things. The carpet of loam grew thick upon the forest floor, undisturbed by the battles that had taken place the past spring when Rakkety Tam MacBurl had defeated Gulo the Savage, tyrant from the Lands of Ice beyond the Great Sea. All and all, it was a very lovely day.

 

“I promise you, Brooky, the next time I find one of those... those THINGS outside the infirmary, I’m going to scream.”

Brooky sighed, gazing sullenly into her teacup. The day was so nice and inviting that the young ottermaid couldn’t stand to stay indoors, and had asked her friend, Sister Armel, if she would like to take afternoon tea out in the orchard. On most days, Sister Armel was a pleasure to talk to, but today it seemed that something had upset the good sister, who was now standing before Brooky with a face fit to bring down a thunderstorm.

“So what is it that’s got you mad as a mouse with a bee in his trousers?” Brooky asked.

Sister Armel sighed and sat down next to Brooky. “It’s those flowers, Brooky. They’ve been showing up in front of the infirmary every day of late.”

Brooky glanced at her friend over the rim of her cup. “And what exactly is wrong with the flowers? Don’t you use flowers in your remedies?”

Armel nodded, idly swirling her tea. “Some flowers are useful in my remedies, but they have to picked at certain times. Most of the flowers I’ve recieved haven’t been good for anything more than decoration, and I’m going to run out of vases soon at this rate.”

“I still don’t understand,” Brooky said, tossing a piece of scone in the air and neatly catching it in her mouth. “If you run out of vases then just throw out the old flowers. What’s so bad about that?” She tossed another piece of scone in the air and caught it.

A third piece of scone bounced off Brooky’s nose into Armel’s lap. She picked it up and rolled it in her paws. “Whoever it is that’s been leaving the flowers must have a reason to do so, and I don’t know what that reason is. I also can’t give them my thanks or return the favor.”

Brooky ruffled Armel’s ears fondly. “Well maybe it really is just a gift. Don’t worry about it so much.”

“I suppose you’re right, Brooky,” Armel said. She finished off her tea and stood. “Time to get back to work. Oh, and Brooky,” she fixed the ottermaid with her sternest stare, “Don’t tell anybeast about this. Understand?”

Brooky smiled broadly, placing a paw over her heart. “Cross my heart, Armel, I won’t tell.”

Satisfied, Armel smiled and said, “Thank you, Brooky,” and continued toward the abbey.

Brooky watched her go before turning to look up into the tree. “You made me lose a perfectly good piece of scone there, you know?”

Wild Doogy Plumm chuckled as he jumped to the ground. “Och, yer didnae need my help wi’ that. Don’ go blamin’ me fer lost vittles. Though ah’ll thank ye kindly fer gettin’ the good sister tae talk. She kin be a fierce beasties when she’s a mind tae it.”

Brooky giggled and winked at the squirrel. “Don’t thank me sir, I didn’t say naught, just like I promised Armel I wouldn’t.”

Doogy returned the wink. “So ye say, lassie. Weel now, I’d be be off t’ Tam an’ let him know what the lady has tae say.” He took off in the opposite direction from Armel, looking for his friend.

Brooky watched him go and giggled to herself. The game of matchmaker was turning out to be much more fun that she’d thought.


End file.
